The aim of the present project is to develop a radio-telemetry system for the study of regulation of ventilation in the unanesthetized goat. This animal model will allow the determination of physiological adaptations of the respiratory control system to experimentally induced abnormalities in lung mechanics and blood gases. Our previous studies have successfully determined that the unanesthetized goat serves well as a model for the study of minute ventilation and the electrical activity of the respiratory muscles. The above variables have been determined using hard-wire telemetry techniques. The present phase of the program involves a) the development of technology for implantation of miniaturized pressure transducers in the thoracic and abdominal cavities to measure intra-thoracic and intra-abdominal pressures, an indirect measure of respiratory muscle output, and b) final implantation of eight-channel multitelemetry system for simultaneous radio-telemetry of the electrical activity of several respiratory muscles, intra-thoracic and intra-abdominal pressures, and minute ventilation. Data will be obtained during acute hypercapnia and hypoxia in combination with acute and chronic airway obstruction.